User talk:WikiPim
Re The image was changed due to the sheer amount of wikis who are just copying the css and the image over with no attribution, personally I don't mind about the css since we took it from CC, but the image is in a pirate font which puzzles me on why other wikis would use it, I apologist but I can never keep track of all the wikis that are using the image, I have always presumed it was only the css being used with wikis then changing the images --'Tama63' 22:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Strike --'Tama63' 22:21, February 3, 2012 (UTC) WHAT? ARE YOU REALLY BEHAVING LIKE THIS? Tell me EXACTLY where i cursed. Where. Tell me. If you think that what on earth is a curse, then really... go think again. You are truely behaving irratic at this point and i think i better leave it at that because you annoy me very much right now. I am coming here to ask for an explenation of rather unexpected behaviour, and you give me this as reply. Better cool down right now before i really start saying bad things. WikiPim : Your edit summary for http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:WikiPim&oldid=454124 broke the wikis no cursing policy --'Tama63' 22:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :: LOL? Isn't it allowed to blank your OWN talk page from things you don't want to have on it when being angry? Serious. I let it go now, but perhaps try and change your automatic things or whatever it is to behave more human like. And do not tamper with things on S&P wiki anymore, thank you. :: WikiPim :: Hi WikiPim your allow to blank your talk page Tama is talking about the edit summary not the edit itself Sharple Talk Page ::: And how is 'pissed off' cursing? I LOVE to know. In my book that is normal language but it may be different in your local english talking region. WikiPim ::: This wiki is based on a 10+year old game (Still is epic) so we try to keep the language as clean as possible It may not be considered as cursing but it is considered as rude lanuage Sharple Talk Page :::: And with my 33+ years of experience i can tell you that the way Chris behaved is waaaaaaay more out of line then my comment which is hardly visible and made in the heat of the moment, where the majority of boys and girls use much ruder words in daily language then that. I consider it quite offensive that an admin behaves like that after getting someone who is pissed at the way said person behaves, displaying others like frauds while they are not. :::: Perhaps considering that next time and letting go of such very mild 'not according to policy rules' behaviour is a lot smarter then getting someone to get beyond a red line in anger. I can keep my temper allright, but i had difficulty doing so with such accusations and follow up behaviour. :::: WikiPim